


Stronger NCIS:Los Angeles Season 3 Episode 19 Tag

by LaraBaker101



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Romance, TeamCallensie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraBaker101/pseuds/LaraBaker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little tag to the brief Callensie moment in Season 3 episode 19. A little one-shot for the couple that should be together. Please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger NCIS:Los Angeles Season 3 Episode 19 Tag

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a little tag to the moment in Season 3 episode 19, where I saw a little bit of Callensie. Kinda a one-shot! Just for my hoping heart! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, ideas, or the amazing episodes! (Too bad though :( )

Everyone was sitting in the bullpen and Deeks had just started a very interesting conversation.

“Guys, guys, we need to get back to what’s important here.” Deeks began as he tried to get everyone’s attention. “Our friend Kensi went to an all ladies dance, fitness party last night.”

“You know, I support Kensi expressing herself artistically.” Callen said as he turned to Kensi with his signature smirk. “It gives her an outlet for the frustrations of the job.”

“Especially since she has to spend every day with you.” Sam said smugly as he pointed to Deeks.

“Thank you, I actually appreciate that you guys notice this.” Kensi said with a smile.

“Kensi, you are stronger than Sam and I combined.” Callen said with a warm smile.

Kensi gave him a smile and playfully slapped his leg.

“Ha ha,” Sam said sarcastically just as Eric blew his brand new whistle. 

**_After the case_ **

Everyone had left and it was only Callen and Kensi sitting in the bullpen.

“Well, I’m done or the day.” Kensi announced as she stood from her seat.

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” Callen replied as he typed away on his laptop.

Kensi walked round Callen’s desk and closed his laptop.

“Did you really mean what you said earlier?” Kensi asked as she put her bag down next to Callen’s desk.

“What about?” Callen asked as he tried to think about what Kensi could mean.

 “When you said that I am stronger than you and Sam combined.” Kensi said as she took Callen’s hand in hers.

“Of course I did.” Callen replied softly as he pulled Kensi into his lap.

Kensi put her arms around Callen’s neck as she straddled his hips.

“So I am stronger one in this relationship?” Kensi asked playfully.

“In some aspects yes,” Callen said as he put his arms around Kensi’s hips. “But in certain areas I am stronger.”

Callen kissed Kensi sweetly on the lips as he said this with one of his signature smirks in place.

“Come on, you can finish this paper work tomorrow.” Kensi said as she stood and pulled Callen by his hand.

“OK, ok, I’m coming.” Callen replied with a little chuckle as he grabbed his things and followed behind Kensi.

The two walked out hand in hand and enjoyed a romantic dinner and a brilliant evening together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Lara :)


End file.
